


В этот нелегкий час

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Testament of Youth (2015), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Historical drama, M/M, Text of speech
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда он начинает говорить, Лайонел мягко улыбается, ободряюще, тепло, будто бы хочет поддержать свое непутевое Королевское Высочество. И он действительно поддерживает: Альберт почти не сбивается, слова, написанные кем-то другим будто сняты с его собственного языка, они заставляют упрямо вскидывать подбородок и продолжать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В этот нелегкий час

_В этот нелегкий час, быть может, самый судьбоносный в нашей истории, я обращаюсь ко всем и каждому из моих подданных, находящимися как в родных землях, так и за морями._   
Когда он начинает говорить, Лайонел мягко улыбается, ободряюще, тепло, будто бы хочет поддержать свое непутевое Королевское Высочество. И он действительно поддерживает: Альберт почти не сбивается, слова, написанные кем-то другим будто сняты с его собственного языка, они заставляют упрямо вскидывать подбородок и продолжать.  
 _Я обращаюсь, преисполненный глубоким чувством, к каждому из вас, как будто бы переступил ваш порог, и лично говорю с вами._  
Запинается он вовсе не потому, что подводит выдержка или покидает чистый разум спокойствие, просто только сейчас, стоя напротив микрофона, Альберт с каждым мгновением все отчетливее понимает, что спустя несколько минут назад дороги уже не будет.  
 _Вот уже во во второй раз в своей жизни большинство из вас услышит сообщение о войне. Снова, снова и еще мы пытались придти к мирному решению, преодолев противоречия между нашим народом и теми, кто теперь стал нашим недругом. Но все усилия оказались напрасны._  
Горло больно сдавливает при мысли о том, что военная мобилизация неизбежна. Не теперь, когда, наполненные его собственным дыханием и верой в правильность происходящего, стройно пропечатанные на дорогой гербовой бумаге строчки слетают с губ. Альберт не боится войны, он страшится потерь, которые она принесет вместе с собою. Ему есть кого терять на поле брани помимо десятков тысяч простых солдат, как бы эгоистично это не звучало.  
 _Мы были втянуты в серьезный конфликт, и наши принципы обязали нас принять брошенный вызов, ибо торжество зла стало бы фатальным для цивилизованного порядка во всем мире. Это зло неприкрытое никакой личиной, законной признает примитивную доктрину, что сила всегда права._  
В этом мире ничего не меняется, сколько бы лет не прошло. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто решает, что вполне уместно сломать чужие судьбы. Устроить геноцид, выявить и наказать всех, кто не вписывается в какие-то эфемерные стандарты. В прошлый раз Альберт был слишком юн, и война казалась ему увлекательной мальчишеской забавой, где можно было снискать подвиги и славу, теперь же он отчетливо понимает, насколько фронтовая грязь и боль меняет человека.  
 _Во имя сохранения всего, что нам дорого, мы считаем недопустимой саму возможность, этот вызов отвергнуть. И во имя этой высокой цели, я сейчас призываю мой народ здесь, дома, и мой народ далеко за морем, считать эту волю своей собственной._  
Он читает и чувствует, как спирает дыхание. Лайонел жестикулирует, подсказывает, как быть дальше, но Альберт выдерживает паузу не для того, чтобы вспомнить пару-другую их упражнений. Ему нужна всего лишь одна секунда, чтобы, прикрыв глаза, отогнать от себя морок: мальчишку с ясными глазами и ранней сединой на висках. Бригадного генерала Бриттена, который в первых же рядах отправится за море, на континент, не усомнившись ни разу в правильности высокой цели. Считая эту цель своей собственной.  
 _Я прошу всех сохранять единство и выдержку, и спокойствие в этот час испытаний. Задача эта нелегка, впереди у нас горькие дни и война сейчас выйдет далеко за поля сражений, но мы должны поступить так, как считаем правильно и благоговейно вручить нашу судьбу в руки Господа._  
Еще одна краткая пауза. Альберт молчит о том, что он, в отличие от подданых, вручает в руки Господа не только и столько свою судьбу, сколько чужие, и это куда как тяжелее, когда отправляешь на смерть не безликую массу. Он знает слишком многих офицеров, с некоторыми - был дружен, с одним из них - близок более чем. И, видит Бог, Альберт уже сейчас знает, что будет вздрагивать каждый раз, получая с фронта известия.  
 _Если все как один, мы станем твердо двигаться по этому пути, тогда с божьей помощью мы одержим победу!_  
Нелегкую, больную, влекущую за собою сотни искалеченных жизней. Альберт лишь надеется, что Бог действительно есть, и он не оставит сыновей своих, не отвернется и убережет от смерти.  
 _Да благословит и сохранит Он нас всех._  
Когда микрофон выключается, а Лайонел все еще молчит, Альберт позволяет себе слабость: он отворачивается и одними губами шепчет: “Особенно тех, кого уже один раз уберег”. Эдвард же везучий сукин сын, неудачник не выжил бы в горящем аду, не вернулся бы со щитом, если бы не благоволение свыше. Альберт лишь надеется, что за два мирных десятилетия этот поцелуй судьбы все еще горит на юном, исчерченном скорбными морщинами лице, и бригадный генерал Бриттен вернется домой целым и невредимым, чтобы возглавить Королевскую Военную Академию и осесть наконец в Лондоне.

Но Эдвард так и не возвращается с континента за своими новыми нашивками. В этот раз удача его подводит.


End file.
